


Lips Chapped And Faded

by hushitisme



Series: Deep Blue [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: I dont know what im dooooiinnggg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushitisme/pseuds/hushitisme
Summary: It frightened him.This almost instant comfortableness of the situation foreign in ways that he felt himself want to detach from them completely. But, he did not.His left palm ran across beige sheets, tracing along wrinkles without the purpose of smoothing them out, until fingertips found them. He eyed where his skin met theirs, blinking calmly and unhurried.





	Lips Chapped And Faded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixietails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixietails/gifts).



> I wrote this for one of the greatest writers I know because I love Kay and she deserves nice things too.

The hardest part of waking up to a body for Rafe was that he knew the one that laid beside him - down to the smallest detail, to the rise and fall of their chest, and the strong heart that pounded beneath skin - he knew it all. Allowing himself to get this close to someone- allowing someone to get this close to _him_ \- was unheard of. His private life, as well as his affections, were not given so easily. But there he was, in their bed, getting close to them like it was nothing at all.

_It frightened him._

This almost instant comfortableness of the situation foreign in ways that he felt himself want to detach from them completely. But, he did not.

His left palm ran across beige sheets, tracing along wrinkles without the purpose of smoothing them out, until fingertips found them. He eyed where his skin met theirs, blinking calmly and unhurried.

They did not stir. So, Rafe continued to touch.

He felt up their arm with the single desire to remap what he already knew. Every tiny faded scar along their rough, warm forearm relearned under his gentle caress. On the downward stroke Rafe curled his palm around their wrist, squeezed, and merely held on while that pulse sped.

He shut his eyes.

“You know that hurts, right?”  
  
Kept them shut.  
  
“Mhmm..”  


Rafe latched onto the wrist in his hand, anchoring himself to them and the bed, and didn’t let up until--until…

The forceful yank that came was unexpected and caused Rafe to suck in a breath. Still, he kept his eyes shut. Still, he squeezed the other’s wrist in his hand more tightly with all his might as  everything he felt before was crashing down--crushing him.

With his back pressing against the sheets with a new found weight holding him there, captive, Rafe refused to believe he was trembling, that quiver in his lip not at all real like the tears swelling up between eyelashes.

He would not cry. Not over this-- Not with his face sought out by hands once they found they could not get him to let go, and cradled his cheeks carefully as if he was fragile and would break. Never mind he felt he already was once thumbs stroke right under his eyelids, high up on his cheeks, repeating the process.

Rafe shuddered as he gasped and heard the quiet, worried, “ _Breathe, sweetheart, breathe_.”

It was all wrong. It hurt. He wasn’t allowed--”S _am-Samuel_ …”

He looked then. Took in the sight of Sam above him, searching his face, that grin he was so fond of seeing gone and replaced with a worried frown.

_All at once that body became him and he instead of they and them._

Fingers abandoned their place around Samuel’s wrist and made his shaggy, dark hair their home; curling, gripping, and yanking. What came next was Samuel coming down on Rafe with lips and teeth because that was what felt _right_ between them; _safe._

The kiss lasted only for a moment, with Samuel pulling away. And yet, however brief it was, that was all that Rafe needed to relax again.

The bed groaned as Samuel stood up and Rafe’s gaze followed.

He watched him walk away, unafraid.  
  
_Samuel will come back._


End file.
